roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin Free/Gavin's Most Fail-Filled Moments
The following page is a list of stupid things Gavin Free has done at Rooster Teeth. Let's Play Minecraft *In Episode 5, he tried to jump over a lava stream and ended up landing in it. *In Episodes 8 and 9, he hunted down the others for their stuff, eventually leading to Geoff attacking him in real-life. *In Episode 10, Gavin fell off of a wall, knocking Michael and himself into lava. *In Episode 14, he successfully mined the Tower of Pimps, buried it underground, and then died with no idea where he hid it. He then tried to blow up Achievement City to stop Ray from claiming victory, although Ray had already erected the Tower of Pimps before Gavin pushed the button (which failed to damage the tower, to his dismay). *In Episodes 15 - 17, he passed directly under Geoff's Sky Fortress without even realizing he was there, and when he later found it, he assaulted it with little to no support, weapons, or armor. At the end Gavin tried to stop Geoff by ambushing Geoff outside of his home but couldn't figure out how to work Geoffs door. Moments before that Gavin found the location of Geoff's hidden stash with more than enough weapons and equipment to win the game but failed to examine the area further. *In Episode 21, he was chased out of Achievementburg and over a cliff edge by Michael, trapped in a burning building (as an act of irony from Episode 1 when he poured lava on the original house, first noticed by Ray), and ended up running right into a cactus. *In Episode 26, he tried to burn down the library the lads were staying in twice. *In Episode 29, he accidentally blew up part of one wall with TNT, then later tried to cheat by running into a starting room to hide from Jack and Caleb. *In Episodes 31 and 32, he was unable to find a squid to complete his wool wall after Michael killed them all. *In Episodes 35 and 36, he destroyed Jack and Geoff's spawn points, forgot to bring potion materials from the Nether, managed to break up Team Nice Dynamite (Gavin and Michael), and then lost to Ryan by mere seconds. *In Episode 37, he frequently missed easy jumps, stopped Ray from getting an early win by grabbing his controller, then ended up handing Ray the victory by accidentally building the Tower of Pimps on Ray's space. *In Episode 38, he made holes all over the room to try to get rid of his gubbins and fell down one almost immediately and ended up picking everything up again. *In Episode 39, he broke through the stone block that he was supposed to erect the Tower of Pimps on. *In Episode 40, Gavin built a Nether Portal and went to the Nether to kill Zombie Pigmen for gold nuggets, forgetting that they were playing on Peaceful difficulty. *In Episode 41, Gavin walked into Jack's cage to try to annoy him but instead had Jack seal him in a glass case after Geoff declared that they couldn't break anything on someone else's obsidian. *In Episode 42, Gavin killed Ryan's wolf (which was stolen from Gavin fairly) while it was inside Ryan's safety area. *In Episode 43, Gavin did not pay attention and did not notice the match started twice. *In Episode 44, he tried to confuse Jack (who at the time had all four pieces of the Tower of Pimps) by swapping the signs next to his and Jack's obsidian podiums, thus tricking Jack into giving Gavin the victory. Ultimately this backfired as it confused Michael and Ray into guarding Gavin's podium by accident and cleared the way for Jack to win. *In Episode 46, he accidentally left a block of sponge in the chest when making the Cloud Down course with Geoff, which was found by Ray. This later turned out to be a win when Ray broke part of the course, causing it to flood. Geoff ended up using the sponge to stop the flow. Earlier in the episode, he was close to landing on the Tower of Pimps and looked up to see if anyone else was close and then immediately got knocked off by Michael. *In Episode 47, Jack discovered that Gavin had built a secret shrine to the Tower of Pimps he had won in the Hunger Games which led to all of the others mocking him for the rest of the episode. Also, later in the episode, he was about to complain about a lack of ores when mining until he found a Coal Vein and got 'flummoxed', resulting in a line of complete gibberish sounding along the lines of "Ihavntagwibgway", earning the ridicule of all the other players. *In Episode 48, after Jack managed to obtain a Level 30 Power enchanted Bow, Gavin offered to do a victory shot of Jack on the Tower of Pimps firing his bow, resulting in Jack deliberately shooting him in the face. *In Episode 55, near the end of the game, Gavin was the "egg thrower" meaning he needed to spawn a Creeper (the ball) for the game to continue, since the dispenser was destroyed. He accidentally let a Creeper blow him up and then spawned multiple Creepers in the pit (the pit was formed by multiple Creepers blowing up). Each one blew up close enough to Gavin to cause damage to him, and one managed to kill him AGAIN. (Gavin is blown up the most by Creepers, and ironically his character skin is that of a Creeper, causing him to often be confused for one) *During the construction of Dark Achievement City, Gavin went into the Overworld to tell Geoff how to build the lava trap in Jack's house, forgetting to cover up the hole in which the lava was housed in. Later on, Geoff noticed Jack's house was on fire, along with over half of Giant Jack. This caused Geoff to have to reset after he'd just finished Jack's house in Dark Achievement City. *In Episode 60, during the first task for King Ryan (the objective was to obtain a piece of yellow wool in the Felix Baumgartner pit), Gavin was the only one in the pit and attempted an escape through the wall, not realizing that he forgot to collect the piece of yellow wool. *In Episode 73, Gavin did not slow down soon enough and crashed into the Moon, causing him to repeatedly die and run out of oxygen on the Moon. *In Episode 74, Gavin misplaced his gold block and once it was mined down, put it on Michael's spot and when trying to fix it, mined Jack's gold block and placed it on his own, despite the fact that Geoff put signs with arrows pointing to where the person's block was supposed to be placed. *In Episode 76, Gavin kept leaving the gate open so that his animals would wander outside the pen, put fence posts down when trying to close the gate, which made Geoff (who was spectating) laugh, and tried to burn down Dan the Man's portrait despite the fact his face is made of sandstone, and it was raining, so every attempt he made of burning ended up with the fire being put out by the rain. *In Episode 77, Gavin, Michael, and Geoff teamed up to go against Ryan, who had built up to the top of the world, so he made a bow and gave it to Michael but forgot to give him the arrows and figured it out when Michael had built his way up to Ryan's level. He was also the last person Ryan had to kill, so Geoff and Michael made the agreement to protect Gavin from Ryan, but unknown to them, Gavin was stalking Geoff so that he could kill him. Not only did he fail to kill Geoff (who had low health and low food at the time), Michael and Geoff yelled to Gavin that Ryan was behind him, but Gavin was too late to respond and he ended up being killed by Ryan. *In the Let's Build for Actual Petting Zoo, Lindsay had said "I like to use the right nomenclature when I build" because Gavin had called a perimeter an outline which made Gavin respond with "I'll nom on your clature". Michael then got up from his desk and got in Gavin's face. Gavin kept eye contact with his TV so that he didn't "look death in the face". *In Episode 86, Gavin had 10 complete towers and all he needed was 2 towers of Nether materials to win. He went to the Nether and fetched netherrack and soul sand, but when he got back, he realized that he had only grabbed one of each because he forgot about the competition. He went back to the Nether to retrieve 3 more netherrack and soul sand, but ended up getting trapped in the Nether due to the portal malfunctioning, while Geoff ended up winning the competition (This could have been the easiest victory for Gavin). Also, he burnt Jack's house down because "there were cows everywhere", but Geoff ended up saving without knowing about what Gavin did, causing everybody in the room to yell at him. Worms *Gavin lost every single round in Let's Play Worms, never even coming close to a victory. *He usually is the first to lose all his worms. *He constantly killed himself while trying to kill others (which he seldomly does) *He keeps mistaking the jump button with the attack button which usually leads to him killing himself. *He always killed his own teammates by accident or through a series of unfortunate events and/or luck *He managed to kill all his worms in just five turns despite playing with both Jack and Ryan who are new to playing worms on Xbox. Noted as a fail due to the fact both Ryan and Jack have only played Worms: Ultimate Mayhem (an inverted third person game), Ryan having played it on PC and Jack playing it on Xbox. London 2012 *He complains about the camera tracks on two seperate occasions; the first being Archery in Episode One and the second in Women's Skeet Shooting in Episode Two. He even goes as far as to shoot one of the cameras in the latter event (at station seven), causing him to miss both discs. MLB 2K12 *He constantly throws the ball to home base whenever he's pitching, unsure of how to throw it to the other bases. Each time it gets Geoff to break down laughing, eventually causing him to run to the bathroom to check his underwear. *The game ended with Geoff winning 9 - 0. *His first time ever throwing a baseball was a week before the episode with Geoff's daughter, Millie. He hit Millie in the mouth on accident, causing her to lose a tooth. World Of Warcraft *Gavin displayed total cluelessness when playing the game, not knowing how to accept quests, or even how to use the minimap. *"He managed to break WoW." WWE '13 *Gavin attempted to create a Creeper for his custom character, but stated that it "rapidly got out of hand." WWE 2K14 *During the ladder match, Gavin gave up and told the others that he was leaving (in the game). About 2 seconds later, he came back and grabbed the stairs and stated that he was taking them "back to his planet". Gavin would then try to find the exit, not knowing that you can't exit the arena in the game. Also at one point, Gavin threw one of the ladders out of the ring instead of setting it up and then walked away with it while Ray was pursuing him. Ray managed to easily steal the ladder back from Gavin. Grand Theft Auto IV *In Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin almost drowned the helicopter he was escaping in and almost costing him, Michael, and Ray the victory. *At the end of Cops n' Crooks Part 2, Gavin got out of the helicopter he and Michael were escaping in and started shooting at Michael because he thought he would earn more money. *Gavin caught himself on fire multiple times during the Destruction Derby. *During the only time that Gavin was the Lone Wolf Biker, he had no bike or vehicle to escape in (he could have respawned his vehicle but forgot to), which led him to running through a tunnel and immediately getting killed by Michael in under 15 seconds. *Gavin has crashed more vehicles and helicopters than anyone else. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin kept driving the truck backwards with Geoff behind him and eventually ran over Geoff, even though Geoff kept shouting at Gavin to stop running him over. *In GTA IV Co-Op, Gavin was told to not drive the helicopter they were supposed to use, but he got in the driver's seat anyway and started spinning out of control until he finally stopped so the lads could get in. When they did, Gavin lifted the helicopter up and immediately shattered the rotor blades. *In Cannonball Run, Gavin failed to finish the race multiple times. Also, in the closing moments of the final race, he almost got second place until his car was flipped by Michael, forcing Gavin to continue the race on foot (Gavin ended up not finishing this race either). *In GTA IV Bike Bat, he failed to finish the race multiple times just like Cannonball Run. At one time, he was ahead of Michael but slowed down so he could beat Michael with his bat while Michael was trying to get back on his bike after bailing. This ultimately backfired as Gavin was unable to kill Michael, allowing Michael to quickly get back on his bike and get ahead of Gavin. *In the closing moments of the Bike Bat Derby, Gavin stood in the middle of the arena while Michael and Geoff tried to kill each other to determine the winner. Gavin ended up getting ran over multiple times yet he continued to stay in the middle of the arena despite the damage he took. *In Cops n' Crooks Part 3, Michael and Ray claimed that Gavin was no longer a lad with them after he caused a few incidents in the game, including: **Flipping the car they were driving and getting it wedged between a pole and a wall. **Jumping out of the car for no reason and then ending up dangling from a pillar and getting killed. **Jumping out of the boat before they drove off. **Trying to jump off a bridge and ending up getting killed by Ryan before he could help Michael. **Driving the boat onto land forcing the lads to lose. **Driving the car into a dock where they could easily be killed. *In Bike Bat Part 2, Gavin wanted to see if it was possible to kill a biker with a melee weapon on foot. Michael volunteered and after numerous failed swings, Gavin believed it was impossible. Michael then asked to switch places and one-shotted Gavin, proving Gavin's opinion wrong. Grand Theft Auto V *In Part 1, Gavin had the smallest and most easy-to-damage vehicle, leading the others to continuously crash into his vehicle until it eventually stopped working. *In GTA V Free Play, Gavin's Xbox suddenly froze while he was driving with Michael in their helicopter. Since Michael could not get into the driver's seat, he had to wait until the helicopter reached low ground, but the helicopter reached the ocean instead, forcing Michael to jump out and swim a long distance back to shore. Also, Gavin attempted to parachute into the window of Michael's apartment, but failed multiple times due to him opening the parachute at the wrong time. *In GTA V Beach Bumming, Gavin died on his vehicle due to Michael accidentally placing a bomb on the road. Gavin would then attempt to grab another vehicle, but the vehicle he went after approached him at a really fast speed, resulting in Gavin getting killed again. Then, Ray went back to pick Gavin up and did a fast turn which resulted in Gavin running into Ray's vehicle and dying AGAIN. All of this happened in under a minute. *In GTA V Train Hopping, Gavin was the last one to get on the train at least once, he was set on fire, he didn't notice he was dying in tear gas, and threw 5 grenades, blowing up Ray, a pedestrian, and part of the train until it eventually stopped. Gavin got it to work again by killing the train driver. *In GTA V The Most Dangerous Game, Gavin crashed his car into the swamp lake within 10 seconds of his go and then began to swim towards the AH Crew who were hunting him meaning he was killed, all in under 30 seconds. *In GTA V The Dump Jump, Gavin uses a cargobob to lift Michael's car after it gets stuck in a hedge, and immediately tosses it into a pool causing it to stop working. *In GTA V Gavin's Heist, Gavin died within 10 seconds of his part in the heist. He crashed into a petrol pump with a fire engine making the fire he was trying to extinguish even bigger. X-Men Arcade *Gavin initially didn't join the game at the beginning. *Throughout the Let's Play, Gavin almost always used Storm's jump attacks. *Gavin only got 15 kills in the entire game. Versus *In Versus, Gavin lost to Michael in a one-on-one game of his choosing, he also challenged Ray to Call of Duty, which is Ray's game of choice. *In the London 2012 Olympics Game, Gavin did worse than what he did in the original Let's Play. *Gavin did not check Ray's experience with the game (Unlocked all achievements) before challenging him to the London 2012 Olympics. *In the Triple Jump Competition, Gavin failed to make a valid jump, instead fouling jumps or simply not jumping. *Although Gavin won against Michael with his game of choice, Hidden in Plain Sight, he gave Michael every round that he won by making inadvertent mistakes. In the second round, Gavin gave away his location which gave Michael the opportunity to shoot him. (Both Gavin and Michael were next to each other in that round.) *Gavin spent most of the Reset episode's second race with his camera pointed at him and his kart instead of the track ahead, courtesy of an early crash into a wall. He was later revealed to have been fourth for most of the race. *After Michael defeated Jack in Battleship (Episode 54), Gavin poured water on Jack's side of the board, causing Jack and the others to retaliate and 'assault' him. Misc. *Gavin lost to Jack in a tennis match. Consequently, he had to lick Gus's diseased leg. *Gavin was hit in the privates with a ball by Michael. *In podcast 169, Gavin was asked by Burnie one day who he thinks is the most good looking guy in the office to which he replied he doesn't know. Monty was in the podcast and then brought up PAX east and how at the Jeff Williams party, Gavin got very drunk while Monty was dancing, Gavin soon goes to Monty and says "Monty, I'm not attracted to dudes but if I had a boner for you, it's really trying right now." and he then showed his finger trying to bonify and failing. This later becomes an animated adventure. *In AHWU #153, Gavin tries to do a front flip and ends up kicking the camera. *In AHWU #129, Gavin spilled the floating video games from the wall which caused Michael to yell at him. *In a Crysis easter egg video, Gavin thought Ray's gunshots to the water was a blowhole from a whale like creature. *Gavin constantly wears his headphones the wrong way around on the Podcasts, which eventually Kara Eberle and possibly Burnie Burns started doing. *Gavin ended up getting his finger pretty stuck in a crack in his desk. *Ryan had installed a device into Gavin's desk that made annoying buzzing sounds that constantly distracted Gavin, forcing Gavin to mess up his entire desk to find the source of the buzzing sounds. This nearly drove Gavin to the point of insanity, even wanting to go as far as to smash his desk with a hammer. Ryan revealed at RTX 2013 that he didn't do it to torture Gavin, but he simply needed to cut a hole into someone's desk to make his prank effective and Gavin's desk was perfect as it was already broken. *In several Behind the Scenes and RT Life videos, Gavin has come close to destroying his desk by accident. Currently Gavin is on his second desk, which is held together with tape, has pieces falling off, numerous things written on it and has several holes in it (one from Ryan, one from Gus). *In AHWU #189, Gavin ended up stumbling & hitting the camera after dancing. He later bumps Michael Jones's head with his in the same AHWU. *During a podcast with Jack, he pronounced Caiti's name wrong while she was in the other room which would lead to her giving him the finger. GO! *In Episode 1, he couldn't participate due to problems with Xbox crashes, saves, and updates. *In Episode 2, he ran into the shelf and caused most of the games to fall down. The game he was actually looking for was already on his desk. *In Episode 3, he actually won several minutes before realizing it due to having his notifications turned off. He also couldn't even get 3 stars on the easiest level of the game (Angry Birds). *In Episode 5, he kept picking the wrong game type for Worms revolution and had this not happened, he would have won and just as he gets the right game type. Ray wins and Gavin just managed to get a coin ten seconds after Ray won. * In Episode 6, he would not unplug his XBOX 360, which according to Geoff, was "dead to them anyway", and was taking up cords he needed. *In Episode 23 Gavin tried to spawn a zombie in Minecraft but couldn't as he didn't realize he was on peaceful difficulty. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Statistics Category:Let's Play